


Call Me

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: D.A. Laurel and Police Captain Dinah, F/F, i overused the fuck out of elipses, laurel is bad at asking for help, my attempt at weather metaphoring, rain kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: laurel's struggling w her work as da and she calls dinah but then hangs up when dinah asks her if shes okay (because its laurel) and then dinah comes to check on her
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Call Me

Laurel struggled not to let out the frustrated groan she was holding back as her assistant came in with **another** pile of documents for the case she was working.

There was just so much to go through, so many factors to consider, and underlying circumstance, and no matter what she did she was never good enough, never deserving of the name or the face or the job she was given...

She took a deep breath, but it felt shallow for some reason. She hadn't been able to breathe properly for the last several days. The only time that changed was when...

She typed in the number and pressed call without thinking. It was picked up after the third ring.

"This is Captain Drake."

Laurel took in a deep breath of air and finally broke through whatever barrier was in her chest that prevented her from really breathing.

"How can I help you?" Dinah asked professionally.

Oh shit.

Laurel had no excuse for calling. She literally couldn't think of a single reason. She was of half a mind to just hang up, but the sound of Dinah's voice was like a balm on her soul and she couldn't force herself to give it up just yet.

"D.A. Lance?" Dinah prompted.

"Uhhh hi," Laurel replied awkwardly.

She tried to think of a case, or any kind of question or request, anything really that would give her an excuse for calling, but her mind was completely blank.

"Laurel? Are you okay?" Dinah asked.

It was nice, to hear Dinah say her name to know that she cared. But truthfully, Laurel wasn't okay, she hadn't been for years. She didn't know how to be. She didn't know how to say "no, I'm not okay", she didn't know how to ask for help, she didn't know how to tell Dinah that she was so grateful for whatever tentative partnership they seemed to have formed but she still felt like she was drowning, and she still wanted more even this should be enough...

So she just said, "I'm fine."

She should've hung up then and there but her time with Dinah was precious and hard to come by and she wasn't going to cut it short.

Only then Dinah said, "It's okay to not be okay, you know that right?" and Laurel had to hang up because if she didn't she might start crying and that was unacceptable.

She took as deep a breath as she could and started in on her work, already feeling Dinah's absence.

\--

Laurel had just hit her stride when there was a knock on the door. She let out a frustrated sigh. If there was already another pile of work for her to do, she was going to walk out then and there. (She wouldn't actually, but the idea made her feel a bit better.)

Only it wasn't more work, it was Dinah. She was s beautiful she made Laurel's heart stop and she had to look away so that Dinah would see the hearts in her eyes.

"How can I help you?" she asked coolly. She pretended to get back to work, but her heart was racing too fast for her to focus.

Dinah sounded confused when she said, "You called me, like 20 minutes ago. Do you not remember?"

Laurel was tempted to deny it, to blame it on a prank caller or something, but it was a weak claim and Dinah was a police captain, so she held her tongue.

"That was a mistake," she lied. "I apologize."

It wasn't a mistake. She needed Dinah then and she needed her now.

"Laurel..." Dinah started.

Laurel didn't look up, but she was sure Dinah could see the terror anyway- in her rigid posture, her flushed cheeks, the way she turned the page without having read a single word...

She wasn't sure if she was relieved or even more scared when Dinah said, "Let's take a walk."

It seemed like a friendly gesture, an olive branch even, but there was an endless amount of traps that could be waiting to be sprung. Still, Laurel couldn't say no to Dinah.

Trying to preserve some semblance of dignity, Laurel strode off with a huff of apparent frustration, pausing at the door to ask, "Are you coming or not?"

Dinah rolled her eyes and followed, not intimidated or put off in the least.

It was raining lightly, and Dinah pulled out an umbrella to hold over them. It forced them to walk slightly closer than what would've been comfortable, and Laurel was hyper aware of every minuscule breach of personal space, every whisper of contact. She was secretly grateful for it.

There weren't many other people out on the street with them- everyone in their right mind was hidden inside, waiting for the storm to pass. Dinah on the other hand, seemed to almost be enjoying the damp weather and cloudy skies.

"Why are we doing this again?" Laurel asked, still trying and failing to hide how much her mood was lifted just by being in Dinah's presence.

Laurel's only warning was a mischievous smile before Dinah closed the umbrella, leaving them both without protection from the rain.

"Dinah!" Laurel shouted in indignation. A cold drop of rain slipped under the collar of her button up and she shivered.

Dinah laughed as she spun in her circle, her hair flying around her.

"You're so weird!" Laurel shouted, a hint of playfulness threatening to escape.

She tried to make a grab for the umbrella, but Dinah pulled it back, dragging Laurel off balance and into Dinah's space.

"Live a little," Dinah breathed.

Laurel's heart was pounding so fast she thought it might explode. 

Hoping desperately that she wasn't misinterpreting this, Laurel leaned in slowly to connect their lips. Dinah let out a soft sigh of contentment through her nose as she responded and Laurel's heart expanded in her chest.

Dinah slowly broke the kiss. "And would you look at that- It's stopped raining," she observed.

Laurel took in a deep breath. She could smell the rain in the air, but the sun shone down to warm them up and drive it away.

She caught a glimpse of Dinah's bright smile and looked down shyly. "Yeah, I guess it has," she mused.


End file.
